Dark Horse
by xxintelligentmainfieldsxx
Summary: OK... Just a gift for a friend..:)) "I glared at him as his green eyes looked at me with mischief. "Oh how I do love a woman trying to be in-charge.""


"Dark Horse"

* * *

><p>An: Actually, this is for a friend since today's her birthday.:)

Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor do I own the characters (except OC and the one on the end which I will not tell cause that would be spoiling you guys.:))

* * *

><p><em><strong>I knew you were<strong>_

_**You were gonna come to me**_

_**And here you are**_

_**But you better choose carefully**_

'_**Cause I, I'm capable of anything**_

_**Of anything and everything**_

* * *

><p>"My Queen…"His breath tickled the back of my neck as he encircled his long, strong arms around me. "Why are your eyes so distant?"<p>

I leaned back, hitting his chest. "Reminiscing."

He buried his face in my hair as I looked outside the majestic window. No matter how long I stare, Asgard seems to become more beautiful.

"Of what?"

"Of us." I said, turning around and looking at his beautiful green eyes.

He smiled. "Of how you wanted me dead at first?" He brought my head closer to his, a hand on my nape.

"Of how we came to be." I replied, locking my lips with his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Make me your Aphrodite<strong>_

_**Make me your one and only**_

_**But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy**_

* * *

><p>"<em>This man is not exactly…well…a man." Someone on my left said, giving me details of the…being... currently smirking at me from the other side of the glass.<em>

_I waved a dismissive hand at the officer, coming closer to the glass encasement._

"_So, you're the one everyone's talking about." I said. He looked at the ground before locking his eyes with mine._

_He has very beautiful eyes. And very prominent cheekbones that added to his charm. And a strong jaw. As well as -_

_Stop._

_Focus._

"_I'm quite honored that you have heard of me." _

_I scoffed at that._

"_Yes, because when you plan to enslave mankind, people get very ignorant about it."_

_He raised one eyebrow at that but his smiled stayed. "Then I am unfavorable to your eyes?"_

"_Basically."_

_He leaned forward. "In that case, do enlighten me, why do I see desire in those beautiful depths? Do not worry, I, myself, am interested at you."_

_My mind went blank for a moment before I blushed._

"_Try as you might, your silver tongue will not work on me." I replied, though I know that I am not that convincing when my face is as red as a tomato._

_He smirked wider at that statement._

"_Really? Most females find it… __Pleasing__."_

_I found myself at a loss for words again before I sighed and walked away._

_All the way back to my room, I found myself dizzy at the onslaught of emotions coming over me._

_I was spellbound by his velvet voice and his mischievous smirk at the same time, annoyed by the confidence oozing out of his persona._

_I sighed again._

_Given the chance, I would rather kill him than listen to another of his empty compliments._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So you wanna play with magic<strong>_

_**Boy, you should know what you're falling for**_

_**Baby do you dare to do this?**_

_**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse**_

_**Are you ready for, ready for**_

_**A perfect storm, perfect storm**_

_**Cause once you're mine, once you're mine**_

_**There's no going back**_

* * *

><p><em>There were shouts coming from all directions as well as gunshots. I managed to put on a black tank top and black pants when two men came inside my room.<em>

"_Seriously? Can't a girl take a break around here?" I exclaimed before I easily knocked them down. I grabbed a gun before I raced my way the deck, shooting infiltrators on the way._

"_Commander!" I screamed. Nick Fury looked at me before mouthing "__Loki__."_

_I nodded and walked briskly._

_By the time I went to the containment cell, Loki had already stabbed his spear through Agent Coulson and was currently making his escape._

_I pointed the gun at him before yelling at him to stop._

_Surprisingly, he did. I guess by then, I should have been more alert._

_Nothing good happens when an evil mastermind (or in this case, the god of Mischief) listens to you._

"_Drop the spear."_

_He seemed to hesitate at first, but he slowly turned to me and gently lowered the spear._

" _Good. Now,-" The word died on my throat as someone put their hand over my mouth and the gun in my hand was taken away._

_I glared at him as his green eyes looked at me with mischief._

"_Oh how I do love a woman trying to be in-charge."_

_I was supposed to bite his arm when I suddenly felt myself loosing consciousness._

_Not now._

_The last thing I saw in his eyes were surprise and ... concern?_

_Well, that's a first._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mark my words<strong>_

_**This love will make you levitate**_

_**Like a bird**_

_**Like a bird without a cage**_

_**But down to earth**_

_**If you choose to walk away, don't walk away**_

* * *

><p>I lowered myself to the warm soapy water and relaxed.<p>

It has been years (10? 15 years?) since I last saw Earth, or Midgard, and to be honest, I have not missed it one bit.

I quite enjoy being the Queen of Asgard, most specifically the perks that come along with it.

"My Queen, may I join you?"

His green eyes looked at me mischievously before ridding himself of his clothes and sitting near me. When I made no move to approach him, he frowned at me then waved his hand.

I tried to stifle a laugh as the water pushed me towards his open arms and into his lap. He smiled smugly as he noticed this and he tightened his arms around me.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He said, his eyes sparkling. I looked deep into those depths and the only thing I saw was sincerity for his words.

"It doesn't hurt to say it…" He kissed me then and after that… and another after that, all the while repeating "I Love You." between breaks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's in the palm of your hand now baby<strong>_

_**It's a yes or no, no maybe**_

_**So just be sure before you give it all to me**_

_**All to me, give it all to me**_

* * *

><p>"Does your head still give you trouble?" He asked once we entered the dining area. It was quiet today, seeing as how we were late in arriving.<p>

I shook my head and smiled at him. "It's because of you that I am fine. Do not fret my King."

He smiled at me though I can still see concern in his eyes.

While still living at Midgard, I was diagnosed with Brain Tumor.

Before the Battle at Manhattan, the doctor said that I had 5-6 months left to live.

When I joined S.H.I.E.L.D, I was already prepared to die so it wasn't much of a shock to me.

What took me by surprise was the fact that when I first fainted in Loki's arms, he was devastated and flew to Asgard to ask his mother for help.

After that, I managed to get him to open up to me as well as dissuade him from taking over Midgard. Odin forgave him and when Thor gave up his claim to the throne, Loki took on his "father's" seat and ruled Asgard as a just king.

All in all, things turned out for the better.

"It has been years my love, I worry that it will come back more potent than before."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Then does that mean that you are questioning Lady Frigga's magic?"

His face turned red at that. "Of course that is not what I meant."

"Really? The implication of it is quite evident in your previous statements."

He opened his mouth to say a smart remark when we heard a voice from the entrance of the hall.

"BROTHER!"

Thor's voice bellowed throughout the halls as his feet made thundering steps towards us. Behind him, Jane Foster hurried to match the god of Thunder's steps.

She looked older now, having declined immortality, but she was still beautiful.

"I am back!" Thor said, a bright smile on his face. I bowed before him as Loki sighed beside me.

"We were bantering brother. What is the meaning of this visit of yours?"

Thor laughed and patted his brother at the back (earning a few coughs from Loki). " I have missed you brother. Earth is fascinating but it is good to remember one's roots, is it not?"

I giggled as Loki glared at Thor. "yes yes… now that you have seen Asgard again, do go back to Midgard and next time, please do refrain from coming unannounced. Or better yet, do refrain from coming back. At all."

That started a playful banter between the two but in all honesty, I know that Loki does miss Thor and he is quite happy with Thor's random visits.

"Still together?"

I turned and looked at Jane. She was smiling brightly at me, implying that she meant no harm in her words.

"I hope for forever." I replied honestly. She nodded before smiling sadly at Thor's direction.

"I hope as well."

I touched her shoulder and she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"I am sure Loki would be glad to give you immortality. Would you want it now?"

She smiled at me. "Maybe it's best to keep that as a surprise for Thor."

I looked over to the two, noticing that Thor was already swinging his hammer around while laughing and Loki was using his tricks to get away from "an oaf of a brother" of his.

"Maybe it's also best to surprise Loki." I said to Jane, placing a hand over my stomach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh<strong>_

_**She's a beast**_

_**I call her Karma (come back)**_

_**She eats your heart out**_

_**Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)**_

_**Be careful**_

_**Try not to lead her on**_

_**Shorty's heart is on steroids**_

_**Cause her love is so strong**_

_**You may fall in love**_

_**When you meet her**_

_**If you get the chance you better keep her**_

_**She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart**_

_**She'll turn cold as a freezer**_

_**That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor**_

_**She can be my Sleeping Beauty**_

_**I'm gon' put her in a coma**_

_**Woo!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mother, what is happening? Is she ill? PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!"<em>

"_She seems to be suffering Loki. Mortals are very fragile. They are unlike us. I'm afraid that if I help her, there will be consequences, my child."_

"_Please mother, help her. Please try. I will consider the costs later. Right now, the only thing I want is for her to be saved."_

"…_I will try."_

_The first thing I saw as I opened heavy eyelids was gold. The ceiling, the walls, everything. Then, I saw a hunched figure at the edge of the bed. His black hair was unkempt and his clothes were a bit ruffled._

"_Loki?"_

_He seemed to wake up at the sound of my (groggy) voice and looked at me. Then, he smiled._

"_I thought for sure I had lost you."_

_I stared at his beautiful crystal blue eyes._

"_Where are we?"_

_He smiled. "In Asgard, love. Where else?"_

_I thought about it. Where else was I supposed to be? Of course I had to be in Asgard._

_With him._

_Right?_

"_Who…"_

_He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine. "Yes my love?"_

"_Who… am I?"_

_I saw his heart shattering in his eyes and his smile vanishing from his face._

"_Who am I, Loki?"_

_He pulled back._

"_You do not remember?"_

_I shook my head._

"_All I know is that you're Loki… And I'm in Asgard…"_

_He stood up, going over to the wall. I wanted to call him back but the words died on my throat as the air was filled with the sound of the wall breaking._

"_I…cannot…"_

_I looked over as his shoulders started shaking. "Loki?"_

_I stood up from the bed and made my way over to him. Laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, I turned him so he could look at me._

_He was crying._

"_Loki, it's alright. I'll remember sooner or later."_

_He looked at me before pulling me into a hug._

_After a few seconds, he let go. Smiling, he ran his fingers through my hair._

"_You have to, otherwise, I cannot court you."_

_Needless to say, I was shocked._

_At the same time happy._

_I may not remember who I was before, or who he is, but I know for sure that anyone with that sincerity in his eyes cannot be someone I can't trust._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damn I think I love her<strong>_

_**Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care**_

_**She ride me like a roller coaster**_

_**Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!)**_

_**Her love is like a drug**_

_**I was tryna hit it and quit it**_

_**But lil' mama so dope**_

_**I messed around and got addicted**_

* * *

><p>"My love."<p>

Tear sprung from my eyes as I saw the damage done by the Dark Elves to him. His skin was pale. Paler than his usual skin tone and his side was covered bright red.

He smiled as he lifted his clean hand and cupped my cheek with it.

"My Queen, why are you crying?"

I bit my lip as he coughed up more blood.

"Do not talk, I will get the healers right now."

He smiled sadly.

"I love you."Then his hand went limp and his eyes dimmed.

By the time the healers came to our aid, his body had gone cold and my heart died with him. Some warriors took him away while I stayed down. Why couldn't I go with him?

He who stood by me.

He who was afraid that I would scorn him.

He who always took my hand when I felt sad and became the source of my happiness.

He who loved me with his whole heart.

Why can't I go?

"Mommy?"

I looked over my side as I saw my (our) 7-year-old daughter making her way towards me. I couldn't even muster up enough strength to smile at her.

"Where's Papa? Wasn't he supposed to be here by now?"

I stayed quiet as I took her in my arms and hugged her tightly. "Papa… Is sleeping now."

She smiled at me. "So he came back!"

"Yes he did love."

"Can I come see him when he wakes up?"

I looked into her innocent face and smiled sadly. "Yes my child. I believe he would love that."

I hope he also wakes up as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So you wanna play with magic<strong>_

_**Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)**_

_**Baby do you dare to do this?**_

_**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)**_

_**Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)**_

_**A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)**_

_**Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)**_

_**There's no going back**_


End file.
